Spatial Light Modulators (SLMs) are transducers that modulate an incident beam of light in a spatial pattern that corresponds to an optical or electrical input. A type of SLM is the SLM based on Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS). A typical MEMS-based SLM consists of an array of micromirrors mounted on movable elements. Each individual micromirror can be independently deflected by an electrostatic force. Reflection of a beam of incident light impinging a micromirror can then be controlled, for example by deflecting the micromirror through changing the electrostatic force applied to the micromirror.
Currently, varieties of MEMS-based SLMs for use in display systems have been developed. Regardless of the differences, a common basic configuration of the MEMS-based SLMs comprises a hinge and a mirror plate that is attached to the hinge for rotating relative to the substrate by the hinge. And the mechanism of the MEMS-based SLMs for display is based on rotating the mirror plate of individual micromirrors along the hinge at different angles, thus reflecting incident light onto or away from a display target at the different angles. In this regard, mechanical properties of the hinge, the mirror plate and the attachment of the two are critical factors to the overall performance of the micromirrors and the quality of the displayed images.
Therefore, what is needed is a spatial light modulator having micromirrors with robust mechanical properties for use in display systems.